La única prueba que no pudo superar
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: ¿Cómo habrá sorteado Hermione Granger los obstáculos de su examen de DCAO? ¿Habrá podido superar todas las pruebas? ¿Realmente tenía la capacidad para sortear todos los obstáculos? Pasen y husmeen por la mente de Hermione, mientras intenta alejar a esas raras criaturas, Gorros Rojos, Kappas, Boggarts y algo más. Regalo para Jeannine Matweus.
1. Prólogo

**Todo el potterverso (bestias, personajes, lugares) pertenece a Joanne Rowling.**

 **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"**

 **Mi amigo invisible es… ¡Jeannine Matweus!**

 **La historia corresponde a la primera petición de mi Amiga Invisible: "cómo Hermione Granger sorteó los obstáculos puestos por el profesor Lupin en el examen de DCAO, en su tercer año de Hogwarts"**

* * *

Comenzar un examen no es algo fácil. Si bien tenían al profesor Lupin, con el que todos se llevaban muy bien, Hermione no podía evitar sufrir los 'nervios pre-examen', como Padma Patil (que también los tenía) los había llamado.

Ese día era el jueves por la mañana, y, el que estaban a punto de realizar, sería el penúltimo examen del año escolar. Por lo que habían podido ver a lo lejos, se trataba de 'una especie de carrera de obstáculos' (según Harry) que medía varios metros de largo. Entre ellos habían podido observar una ciénaga, donde seguramente se encontraría un _hinkypunk_.

"Muy bien", pensó Hermione. "Ya estudié sobre ellos. Atraen a los viajeros a las ciénagas con el farol que llevan siempre en la mano…" se dijo, repitiendo todo lo que había dicho el profesor Lupin y lo que había leído en varios libros unas semanas antes.

–Hermione, deja de caminar –gruñó Ron, sentándose en el suelo y terminando de comer una tostada que se había traído del Gran Comedor–, es sólo un examen.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –exclamó Hermione, acercándose a sus amigos.

–Diciéndolo. –respondió el pelirrojo. La chica frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, para luego alejarse unos pasos de Ron.

–Estoy seguro de que el examen será una total idiotez –oyeron decir a Malfoy en voz (quizás demasiado) alta– ¿han visto ese charco sucio y asqueroso? ¡Já! El profesor se cree que yo pasaré por ahí. Mi padre se enterará de esto.

Harry hizo un gracioso gesto de impaciencia, provocando una sonrisita en el rostro de Hermione, quien no notó cómo a Ron se le enrojecían las orejas.

–Buenos días, alumnos –saludó el profesor Lupin, vistiendo su típica túnica vieja –. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el examen consiste en sortear los obstáculos sin caer en manos de las distintas criaturas que se esconden en los arbustos, en los huecos de los árboles, etc., finalizando con el tronco del árbol que desde aquí se observa.

"Al finalizar el examen, deberán quedarse del otro lado. No se vayan al bosque prohibido y no se alejen demasiado. ¿Preparados?

La gran mayoría de los alumnos negó con la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. Sin saber por qué, Hermione se relajó. Le daba la sensación de que, si el profesor Lupin estaba allí, no tendría de qué preocuparse (más que por realizar bien el examen).

–Abbott, Hannah –llamó el profesor. La niña se adelantó y comenzó con el recorrido.

Luego de ella, pasaron Bones, Susan; Boot, Terry; Brocklehurst, Mandy, Brown, Lavender, Bulstrode, Millicent, Finch-Fletchley Justin, Finnigan, Seamus y finalmente…

–Granger, Hermione –pronunció Lupin. La niña se adelantó y se acercó al profesor, quien se encontraba al comienzo del recorrido– Vamos, Hermione, eres la mejor alumna del curso –la animó.

Ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor, cruzó la valla de madera (que marcaba el inicio del recorrido y del examen) y se puso a andar por el camino marcado en el césped.

El examen de Defensa comenzaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola, Jeannine!**

 **Espero, espero, espero que te guste mucho, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Intenté hacerlo lo más detallado posible, a excepción del prólogo, que no me pareció que necesite tener tantos detalles.**

 **A partir de aquí, será un** ** _POV_** **(punto de vista) de Hermione, y un** ** _drabble_** **con cada criatura o paso del examen. También incluí el epílogo que, como el prólogo, es un drabble en 3ra persona**

 **En mis otros fics, de ella no he escrito casi nada (o creo que, directamente, nada), pero traté de meterme en su mente y escribir todo el fic con las reacciones, pensamientos y actitudes típicas de Hermione.  
**

 **Me releí varias partes del tercer libro (en especial, obviamente, las clases de DCAO), y cada vez que escribía una parte del fic tenía a mi lado** ** _El Prisionero de Azkaban_** **y** ** _Animales Fantásticos & Dónde Encontrarlos_** **, para tener más información de cada bicho :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Tu AI Vicky.**


	2. Grindylow

**Aquí comienza el examen. He releído todas las clases de DCAO del tercer libro, y a todas las criaturas, basándome en lo peligrosas que son. Son, contando a éste y al anterior, siete capítulos, cinco criaturas, prólogo y epílogo.**

 **Que lo disfrutes, Jeannine :D**

* * *

Delante de mí tenía un estanque. En un primer momento no parecía tener nada, pero se me ocurrió que quizás habría un _Grindylow_ bajo la superficie. Para cruzarlo debía realizar tres pasos: meterme en él, burlar a la criatura y luego salir. El profesor Lupin, antes de comenzar, había hechizado mi túnica para que fuera impermeable, por lo que mojarme no sería un problema.

Ahora debía concentrarme en lo segundo, burlar al _Grindylow_ , y para eso debía encontrar su punto débil. Recordé lo que había leído en _Animales Fantásticos & Dónde Encontrarlos_: estos animales tenían dedos muy largos, que podían imprimir mucha fuerza si el _Grindylow_ me atrapaba, sin embargo, eran muy quebradizos, por lo que debía encontrar un hechizo adecuado para hacerlo, por más pena que me diera el animal.

"Tengo que encontrar otra forma", pensé. "No puedo hacerle eso… es su instinto, no lo hacen por maldad." Busqué en mi mente un hechizo que pudiera ser efectivo sin lastimar al _Grindylow_. De pronto, un encantamiento vino a mi mente como una bomba. Exacto. El hechizo no lo lastimaría, pero si lo realizaba correctamente podría atrvesar el estanque rápida pero despreocupadamente.

Hundí un pie en el agua. Se notaba fresca pero no me mojaba. Metí el otro pie y luego caminé hasta que el agua me llegó a las rodillas. Mirando a través de la superficie para ver si el animal estaba cerca, caminé varios pasos hacia la otra orilla.

Cuando me encontraba a mitad de camino, escuché cómo algo salía del fondo haciendo un extraño ruido. Me giré hacia la derecha y pude ver a un _Grindylow_ de largos dedos, cuernos en la cabeza, dientes afilados y piel color verde pálido.

Lo miré a los ojos. A los ojos color verde musgo del animal. El _Grindylow_ miró mi varita y luego me devolvió la mirada. Se rio como diciendo " _a esta niña sí la atrapo_ ", enseñando sus dientes. Me giré un poco más, de modo que la orilla a la que debía llegar quedaba a mis espaldas, y, caminando hacia atrás, no aparté la vista del bicho.

El animal, con una rapidez sorprendente, comenzó a nadar hacia mí. Con algo de temor e inseguridad, pronuncié el hechizo.

– _¡Férula!_ –exclamé, apuntando a los brazos del _Grindylow_. Unas vendas rodearon las manos del animal, de modo que él no podía hacerme nada, ni siquiera nadar hacia mí.

Con un suspiro de alivio, pero sin quitar la vista del animal, caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia mi destino. Cuando salí del agua, eché un vistazo hacia atrás, donde el _Grindylow_ me miraba extrañado. Supuse que Lupin se encargaría de desamarrarle los brazos luego.

"Tienes suerte de que haya encontrado un hechizo que no te quiebre los dedos, amiguito" pensé, mientras continuaba por el caminito marcado en el césped.

* * *

 **He aquí, la aparición de Gordon el Grindylow.**

 **En serio, por nada del mundo le habría quebrado los dedos al animal. Ya sé que sólo es un fic, pero es verdad xD**

 **Estuve bastante tiempo para encontrar un hechizo, y luego se me ocurrió que podía haber usado el hechizo** ** _confundus_** **, pero el capítulo me parece que está bien así.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	3. Gorros Rojos

**Holiwis :)**

 **Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo del regalo para mi AI (de quien, por cierto, me encantaron sus peticiones).**

* * *

En el piso había varios hoyos. Los examiné, y pude ver cómo de algunos sobresalía algo rojo. Inmediatamente reconocí de qué criatura se trataba.

"Hay que tener cuidado con ellos… especialmente con la maza que llevan en la mano, con la que literalmente te darán una paliza" recordé lo que había dicho el profesor Lupin. "Tengo que distraerlos con algunos hechizos… ¿pero cuáles?"

No pude pensar demasiado. Uno de los gorros rojos había salido de su agujero y corría hacia mí con la maza alzada. Era muy parecido a un enano, pero definitivamente no era como ellos. En su rostro tenía una expresión traviesa, muy parecida a la de los Gemelos Weasley mientras preparan una broma pesada para los Slytherin.

De inmediato se 'me prendió el foco', como solía decir mi padre. Apuntando al gorro rojo, que todavía corría hacia mí, pronuncié el encantamiento que había recordado.

– _¡Expeliarmus!_ –pronuncié. Me sentí muy aliviada cuando la maza voló hacia el lado contrario, y el gorro rojo miraba alrededor para encontrarla.

Corrí hacia donde los agujeros terminaban, pero cuando me encontraba a mitad del camino, otros dos enanos con una maza y un gorrito rojo salieron de los agujeros. Suspiré mientras observaba cómo las mazas salían despedidas de las manitos de las criaturas.

Continué el trayecto corriendo, y gracias a Merlín que miré hacia atrás en ese instante, porque de esa forma pude ver a un gorro rojo que, habiendo recuperado su maza, se encontraba a un metro de mí.

– _¡Expeliarmus!_ –chillé nuevamente, con la voz algo temblorosa, provocando que la maza del gorro rojo saliera disparada aún más lejos que antes. Esa imagen me sorprendió tanto que casi tropecé con mis propios pies al seguir corriendo por el caminito.

–Eso fue… aterrador –murmuré, cruzando la verja que separaba el campo de los gorros rojos y la ciénaga. Luego de detenerme un momento para recuperar la respiración normal, continué caminando por el caminito marcado en el césped hacia el siguiente "obstáculo" del examen.

* * *

 **Ya lo sé, es un capítulo algo corto, pero de todas formas es un capítulo xD**

 **Estuve cerca de media hora buscando un hechizo para combatir a los gorros rojos. Al principio se me habían ocurrido muchos, pero ninguno que pudiera conocer una bruja de trece años. Finalmente, a mí también se me 'prendió el foco', y se me ocurrió el** ** _expeliarmus_** **(o, mejor dicho, se le ocurrió a mi madre xD).**

 **Jeannine, cuando dejes de lanzarme crucios por haber hecho un capítulo la mitad de corto que los otros dos, quiero que sepas que lo hice con mucho cariño… y que quiero seguir viva un poco más xD**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	4. Hinkypunk

**Jeannine, gracias por no matarme… Por lo menos por ahora xD**

 **Vuelvo a decir: el potterverso pertenece a Joanne Rowling. Además, este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas". Corresponde a tu primera petición.**

* * *

–Vamos bien –dije en voz alta, mientras observaba la ciénaga, que parecía ser bastante profunda–, ningún animal te ha hecho daño, ahora tenemos que intentar que este _hinkypunk_ no me confunda.

Observé el lugar por donde podía cruzar el agua sucia. Tenía dos caminos que podía tomar: uno con piedras y otro con varios troncos largos. Estudié bien ambos caminos: el de piedra parecía seguro, pero si iba por ahí debería saltar para llegar a la otra orilla al final. El de madera no daba la impresión de ser muy fuerte, pero por lo menos cruzaba toda el agua sin interrupciones, montañas o agujeros.

– _Toma el camino de los troncos… es más seguro, por allí no debes saltar para llegar a tierra_. –dijo una vocecita.

"Mal argumento" pensé, pisando con cuidado la primera piedra. No se movió, ni se hundió, ni se balanceó. Fui pisando cada piedra con un pie, y mientras caminaba la primera parte el _hinkypunk_ no habló.

– _Mala idea. Esa piedra que tienes delante es muy resbaladiza_.

Fruncí el ceño, antes de pisar la piedra. Con mucho cuidado, me agaché y pasé la mano por la parte de arribaa, revisando si resbalaba. Al contrario, raspaba mucho. Pisé con algo de confianza la piedra, pero en cuanto mi pie la tocó, se hundió rápidamente.

–Demonios –murmuré. No podía saltar hacia la siguiente piedra porque corría el riesgo de carme en la ciénaga y quizás lastimarme, de modo que tenía que, de alguna forma, cubrir ese espacio que nos separaba.

Miré uno de los troncos que estaba en el camino que el _hinkypunk_ me había recomendado (y que por esa razón había decidido no cruzarlo), y recordé un hechizo que había leído en un libro de encantamientos. ¿Podría hacerlo bien? – _Accio_ –pronuncié, señalando el tronco. Éste no se movió.

– _¡Accio!_ –exclamé un poco más fuerte, escuchando la risa del animal– Cállate, _hinkypunk_.

"Tengo que hacer algo" me dije "no puedo saltar. La siguiente piedra está muy lejos…"

– _Intenta otra vez tu hechizo_ – dijo el animal. Inmediatamente eliminé esa opción de mi mente. "No le hagas caso al _hinkypunk_ ", recité lo que decían mis apuntes de Defensa. "Tengo que hacer algún otro tipo de hechizo para transportar el tronco… ¿pero cuál?"

Una luz interrumpió mis pensamientos. La luz provenía de un farol que sostenía una criatura a la que no podía distinguir. Poco a poco, pude ver cómo el _hinkypunk_ se hacía más visible. Sí, era el que el profesor Lupin nos había enseñado varias clases atrás.

Era bastante parecido a un gnomo de jardín (como los que Ron me había contado que estaban en la Madriguera), pero sólo por la cara y el tórax, a pesar que, como el resto del cuerpo, estaban hechos de humo. Por debajo de donde debía estar el estómago de la criatura, el humo formaba una sola pata, con la cual el _hinkypunk_ se mantenía apoyado sobre una piedra con total naturalidad, sin tambalearse.

"Vamos por partes" murmuré para mis adentros "primero hay que lograr que la criatura se calle, así deja de marearme tanto con lo que dice, y luego me concentraré en un hechizo que de verdad funcione"

– _Vamos, intenta nuevamente con ese hechizo aixo o como se llame, tú lo conoces…_

–Hechizos que hagan que el _hinkypunk_ cierre la bocota –exclamé, exasperada. Funcionó. El bicho se calló por un momento, pero luego volvió a darme indicaciones inservibles, a las que intenté hacer oídos sordos.

El animal parecía no rendirse– _Vamos, brujita, inténtalo_.

– _¡Silencius!_ –grité, apuntántolo con la varita. El _hinkypunk_ se llevó las manos a la garganta al ver que no podía producir sonido. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción volví a concentrarme en lo que tendría que hacer para terminar de cruzar la ciénaga. Sin las indicaciones del bicho interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, buscar un hechizo para cruzar el resto del camino se me hacía mucho más fácil.

–Ya lo tengo –murmuré, sorprendida de que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Apunté al tronco con la varita– _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Eso resultó más fácil. Moví el tronco del otro camino y lo coloqué justo entre la roca en la cual estaba parada y la siguiente. Con un poquito de nerviosismo lo pisé y noté que no se hundía. Algo más envalentonada terminé de cruzar el tronco y las dos piedras que me quedaban para llegar al otro lado. Al final di un gran salto y aterricé en el césped, a un metro de la verja que separaba el siguiente obstáculo.

– ¡Nos vemos, _hinkypunk_! ¡Espero que el profesor Lupin pueda dejarte hablar luego! –lo saludé con una mano mientras el animal hacía unas señas raras, y luego crucé la verja que me separaba de la ciénaga.

Ya estaba lista para lo siguiente que viniera.

* * *

 **¡JEANNINE! No sabes lo que me costó este capítulo. Primero había hecho sufrir al pobre bicho llamándolo Henry hasta que le decía a Hermione cómo cruzar, pero luego me pareció una forma muy idiota de pasar un examen de Defensa (más aun siendo la sabelotodo de Hermione) así que finalmente el último día llegó a mi loca mente la forma de escribir el capítulo de una forma decente xD**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (que ese sí, como corresponde, lo escribí hace unos días xD)**

 **Saluditos llenos de facturas y mate,**

 **Vicky.**

 **P.D.: espero que el largo de este capítulo compense lo cortito que fue el anterior xd**


	5. Kappa

**Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, Jeannine :D**

* * *

Mientras cerraba la verja que separaba la ciénaga y una especie de estanque sentí algo de pena por el _hinkypunk_ , al fin y al cabo: lo habían llevado allí contra su voluntad, lo encerraban solito en una ciénaga, lo usaban, y seguramente muchos chicos lo habían maltratado.

–Igual que yo… –murmuré, sintiéndome muy culpable por haber molestado al _hinkypunk_ haciéndole un hechizo, cuando él quizás no sabía lo que le ocurría al no poder hablar. Seguramente

Un sonido parecido a un chillido me quitó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la cabeza y ví una de las criaturas más raras que había visto en todo el recorrido. Era algo parecido a un mono, pero en lugar de tener piel tenía escamas verdosas y un agujero en la cabeza del cual, cada vez que se movía, salpicaba un poco de agua.

El _kappa_ emitió otro chillido y me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. "Los _kappas_ se alimentan de sangre humana" recité. Sentí cómo la sangre se me iba del rostro. Si no pasaba ese obstáculo la criatura me lastimaría y… tuve un escalofrío. "Rápido, formas para distraerlos" pensé.

– ¿Te gustan los pepinos? –le pregunté al _kappa_ , de una forma bastante idiota. El animal emitió dos chillidos largos. "Una opción es tirarle un pepino con tu nombre escrito… ¿pero de dónde saco un pepino ahora? La otra opción es la de confundirlo para que te salude y cuando te haga una reverencia…" miré el agujero de su cabeza. Si el agua que tenía allí dentro se derramaba, el _kappa_ perdería sus fuerzas.

Suspiré– ¿por qué el profesor Lupin hace que maltratemos animales?

Entré intentando aparentar seguridad en el estanque. El _kappa_ me miraba como si dijera "sé lo que vas a hacer, niña". Forcé una sonrisa y levanté una mano.

– ¡Hola, señor _kappa_! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? –dije– Ah, pero qué descortés de mi parte, iniciar una conversación sin arrodillarme primero, mis disculpas, señor _kappa_.

Hice una larga reverencia. El _kappa_ ya no tenía esa sonrisa, sino que me miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro verdoso y con escamas.

–Vamos, inténtelo. Sólo debe doblar las rodillas… –hice otra reverencia como para explicarle al _kappa_ lo que debía hacer.

El animal primero me miró con desconfianza, pero luego comenzó a arrodillarse lenta, muy lentamente. Yo lo copié, y mientras los dos nos agachábamos para hacer una reverencia yo observaba el agujero de su cabeza.

"No me gusta hacerle estas cosas a los animales" pensé, con algo de tristeza. Miré al animal y asentí, para luego agachar la cabeza unos segundos. El _kappa_ me observó unos segundos y comenzó a bajar la cabeza poco a poco. Finalmente, del agujero comenzó a caer agua. Con profunda tristeza miré cómo el _kappa_ se caía en el suelo, perdiendo fuerzas.

–Te prometo que te daré un pepino en cuanto lo consiga –le dije al animal.

Comencé a cruzar el estanque sin desviar la vista del _kappa_. Mientras iba (más o menos) por la mitad del recorrido hasta la otra orilla, mi mano tocó algo parecido a una piedra pero con una extraña forma. Saqué la cosa del agua y lancé un suspiro al ver lo que era.

– ¡Mira, señor _kappa_! ¡Un pepino!

Con un simple hechizo grabé mi nombre en el vegetal y se lo tiré al animal. El pepino aterrizó a unos pocos centímetros del rostro del bicho y el _kappa_ se apresuró a tomarlo con su mano.

Con toda la rapidez que pude, crucé el estanque y llegué a la orilla mientras la criatura devoraba la mitad del pepino. Lo saludé con una mano y él me respondió el saludo. Apresuradamente crucé la verja y caminé un metro al ver que el _kappa_ recuperaba rápidamente sus fuerzas.

"No soy tan mala como para dejarte en ese estado, señor _kappa_ " pensé, mientras me daba vuelta para dirigirme al siguiente obstáculo.

Se trataba de un árbol con un enorme hueco. A unos pocos metros se hallaban los alumnos que ya habían pasado por 'la carrera de obstáculos' entre los cuales se hallaban Susan, Justin y Seamus, quienes me saludaron con un gesto de la mano.

–Esperen… ¡éste es el último!

Sonreí con alivio. "Bueno, después de todas las otras criaturas a las que tuve (contra mi voluntad) que maltratar, no creo que sea nada malo lo que hay dentro del árbol". Con algo de seguridad entré por el hueco del árbol y me dirigí hacia el obstáculo.

El último obstáculo del examen.

* * *

 **¡Jeannine!**

 **Si tienes (o alguna otra persona que lea mi fic) algo en contra de los** ** _kappas_** **y querías que lo maltratase, quiero decirte que aunque soy una Slythenclaw doble espía mortífaga/auror que odia los niños pequeños que lloran mucho no me gusta maltratar animales, ni siquiera a través de fics :(**

 **Aparte de eso, espero realmente que te haya gustado xD**

 **¡Sólo quedan dos capítulos!, me siento orgullosa de él *acuna su fic*. Ya está, mucha dulzura por hoy *deja el fic y se va*.**

 **Bueno, está bien, voy a comportarme como una persona normal… o algo así.**

 **¡Saluditos!**

 **Vicky, tu** **genialísima** **AI.**


	6. Boggart

**El potterverso pertenece a Rowling, como todos ya lo sabemos :)**

 **Jeannine, para tu desgracia (o para tu suerte, depende si la historia te gusta o no xD) te aviso que al fic ya le falta poquito para acabar :d**

* * *

Estaba a unos pocos metros del árbol que, según había podido ver desde el exterior, era el último de los obstáculos.

Hannah me hizo una seña alzando los pulgares (a la que luego se sumó Susan), y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Noté cómo Seamus, que se encontraba entre el grupo de alumnos que ya habían terminado, me saludaba moviendo la mano frenéticamente, con lo cual se cayó hacia atrás, provocando las risas burlonas de los Slytherin que allí se encontraban. Justin, a su lado, lo ayudó a sentarse y le preguntó si estaba bien, intentando ocultar su risa.

Luego de reír un poco me sentí mejor para pasar al último obstáculo. Aún con algo de nervios metí la cabeza por el hueco del árbol y a mis fosas nasales llegó un fuertísimo olor a madera. Entré por el hueco e hice luz con mi varita. Parecía haber lugar como para que tres o cuatro personas entraran allí cómodamente, con mucho espacio entre ellas.

Iluminé a mi alrededor con la varita y justo en la otra punta del tronco me encontré con una figura. Al principio me asusté y evalué la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero luego de observar bien la figura (y de respirar hondo varias veces) me tranquilicé y pude distinguir a aquella persona.

– ¡Profesora McGonagal! –exclamé, sorprendida– ¿el profesor Lupin sabe que está usted aquí? ¿Vino para ver que hiciéramos todo bien?

La profesora se me fue acercando a paso lento, el cual era mucho más parecido al del profesor Snape que al de ella. A medida que se acercaba podía notar más detalles en su cara, como que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera satisfecha. Como si algo le molestara.

–Sí, el profesor Lupin sabe que estoy aquí, señorita Granger. Me ha pedido que te diga personalmente que te retires de su examen.

Aquello me desconcertó. Por un momento creí que deberían comunicarme algo importante, quizás sobre el giratiempo, Crookshanks… o mis padres.

– ¿Que me retire? ¿Por qué?

La profesora McGonagall continuó mirándome con ese semblante serio– Me ha comunicado que no estás haciendo para nada bien las pruebas que él ha puesto en el examen. ¡Mira que hacer sólo un _Wingardium Leviosa_ para atravesar la ciénaga! ¡Un hechizo de primer año en un examen de tercero! Todos los profesores estamos muy decepcionados.

Me sorprendí de lo que la profesora me decía. Por un momento intenté explicarle que con el hechizo _accio_ no había podido, y que eso era lo único que se me había ocurrido, a pesar de que no fuese algo muy avanzado.

–Pero, profesora… puedo explicarlo…

McGonagal se enfureció– No puedes explicar nada. Además de reprobar el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿has visto los resultados de tus otros exámenes? –levantó la mano izquierda, con la cual sostenía un pergamino escrito. Por lo que pude ver, tenía anotados los nombres de las materias en las que ya había tenido los exámenes, y al lado de cada uno (donde iba la letra del resultado) había una T de Troglodita– En serio, no sé cómo hemos podido aceptarte en esta escuela, teniendo en cuenta tus calificaciones…

Sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas– Pero escúcheme, profesora…

–Escúcheme usted, señorita Granger: ha sacado una T en todos los exámenes que ha tenido hasta la fecha, incluyendo el de hoy: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas…

No podía creérmelo– ¿he… he suspendido…?

–En todas las materias. Es una vergüenza, Granger. ¿Cuántas horas cree haber dedicado al estudio? ¿Cuántas? No las suficientes, al parecer. Definitivamente, no es una persona lo suficientemente responsable para utilizar el giratiempo, ¡el estudio es lo primero, Granger! ¡No puede permitirse suspender todas las materias!

No podía seguir oyéndola. Llorando, salí corriendo del tronco del árbol pidiendo ayuda al profesor Lupin…

* * *

 **¡Jeannine! Me dio muchísima, muchísima pena hacerle esto a nuestra querida sabelotodo. Me sentí muy mal, en serio xD**

 **Bueno… dejando de lado la culpa por lo que le hice a Hermione, espero que te haya gustado, en serio :D**

 **¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!**

 **Vicky.**


	7. Epílogo

**Y ahora sí, Jeannine, por suerte o desgracia para ti, el epílogo xD**

* * *

Hermione salió corriendo del tronco con lágrimas en los ojos. Seamus había comenzado a aplaudir, al ver que su compañera de casa y curso terminaba el examen. Notando lo que le sucedía a Hermione, Justin hizo que Seamus dejara de aplaudir.

– ¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger? –preguntó el profesor Lupin, preocupado.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas antes de responder– Es la profesora McGonagal, ¡me dijo que he suspendido en todo! Me mostró los resultados de los exámenes: T de Troglodita…

Susan se había acercado y había rodeado a Hermione con un brazo, tratando de tranquilizarla. El profesor Lupin suspiró y les indicó a las señoritas que lo siguieran. Ambas entraron en el tronco del árbol justo detrás del profesor. Minerva McGonnagal aún se encontraba allí, esperando a Hermione.

En cuanto McGonagal se fijó en el profesor, hizo el ruido de un chasquido y se transformó en una esfera blanca y brillante.

Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula. La profesora McGonagal había sido siempre un boggart, ¡y ella había creído que era real! La niña se sintió muy avergonzada cuando Lupin hizo el encantamiento _Riddikulo_ y transformó el boggart en una esfera espejada, que había comenzado a reflejar las luces.

Los tres salieron del tronco del árbol. Susan no dejó de abrazar a Hermione y tratar de tranquilizarla diciéndole "sólo era un boggart, ya pasó". Hermione sentía cómo se ruborizaba al volver con sus compañeros de curso. Se sentía totalmente ridícula. ¡Haberse creído que el boggart era real! No comprendía cómo había podido creérselo.

– ¿Realmente has suspendido en todo, sabelotodo insufrible? –le dijo Millicent Bulstrode, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara regordeta.

Mandy Brocklehurst se unió a la burla de Millicent– ¿acaso te asustó el boggart del árbol, Granger?

Hermione frunció el ceño y Susan la abrazó todavía más fuerte. Ambas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los de Hufflepuff y los de Gryffindor. Hermione se paró a unos metros de sus amigos. Bones le preguntó si algo malo le ocurría, a lo que Granger respondió:

–Por favor, Susan, ¿me prometes algo?

Ella asintió– Por supuesto Hermione.

La niña sonrió, agradecida y algo avergonzada– Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie más lo que ocurrió dentro del árbol con el boggart.

* * *

 **¡Jeannine! *tira confeti y guirnaldas al aire al mismo tiempo que comienza a sonar música* ¡He aquí el último drabble de tu regalo!**

 **Cortito, pero con amor :3 *tira papelitos en forma de corazones***

 **Ahora sí, siendo serias (guau, ¿yo, seria? No me lo creo…), espero que el fic enterito-enterito de haya gustado tanto como a mí me divirtió escribirlo. En serio :D No soy muuuuy buena con la comedia, pero intenté hacerlo bastante divertido para que a ti te encante.**

 **Y mientras como facturas y tomo mate, espero que me des la opinión de tu regalito :3**

 **¡Saludos y una factura para todos!**

 **Vicky.**


End file.
